Always Be My Baby
by DylanLovesBrenda
Summary: Its 2002 and Kelly & Brandon are finally getting married. See the gang in the week before the big day. Learn secrets about a certain ex couple...Brenda is back after 8 years and Dylan is relentless. See these two reconnect for the wedding that always should have happened. All the gangs there but its BD!
1. Chapter 1

_This short story takes place in 2002, two years after the finale. This is Brandon and Kelly's wedding. The gang is coming together to celebrate the happy couple finally tying the knot. There is one person that hasn't been back to Beverly Hills in 8 years…Brenda! She is coming into town one week before the wedding. So some lead in, the whole series is exactly the same. Brenda and Dylan did live in London for 3 years (S9 is a lying sack of shit) and Kelly and Dylan did reunite at Donna and Davids wedding. You'll hear a little about how that ended and how Brandon came into the picture, but it doesn't matter much. Picture the finale and a week later, both Kelly and Dylan mutually deciding they jumped the gun and threw their reunion together because they were alone. Like the writers HEHE They do not want to settle, when their hearts belong to other people. There is no jealousy, triangles or anything of that nature. It's a short story maybe a few chapters. This is a fun…sexy…funny hopefully and it is about BD. Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Always Be My Baby**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **We were as one babe**_

 _ **For a moment in time**_

 _ **And it seemed everlasting**_

 _ **That you would always be mine**_

 _ **May 2002**_

 ** _It's one week until the wedding and the gang is helping Brandon and Kelly make their table favors for the big day. Everyone sitting around the dining room table, drinking wine and/or beers. Kelly and Brandon have been together since 2000 and they live at the Walsh house. Steve has his own house now_**.

"This is testing the limits to our friendship." Dylan complains as he concentrates on tying a bow around a small bottle of champagne. His eyebrows pinched together focusing.

David laughs, "I second that." he mutters as the the bow comes apart making him have to start all over.

Kelly smiles sweetly, "You love us."

Brandon chuckles as he finishes a perfect bow and gathers the champagne bottles he and Kelly finished carrying them over to the box. He walks over stopping in back of Kelly's chair. He leans down and kisses the top of her head, as he starts to gently massage her shoulders.

"We do appreciate your help. Guys need a beer?" Brandon asks Steve, David and Dylan.

"God yes." Dylan raises his arm in victory, completing one of the bottles. The other boys chime in a yes…please yes. No one is enjoying this, except maybe Donna.

Donna giggles, "Good job Dylan."

He pulls at his shirt proudly, "Well…thank you." feeling proud of himself.

Kelly laughs, "And it only took you 10 minutes to finish one."

The table laughs as Dylan gives her a mock hurt expression and mumbles, "Thanks Kel."

Brandon smiles as he brings beers to all the boys. Kelly looks up at him with a smile. He leans down and gently kisses her lips. They smile, going in for a longer one.

"Careful guys…there is a kid present." David says jokingly slapping Steve on his back.

"I lived with them…I'm used to it." Steve stretches his arms, "How many of these things do we have to do anyway?" He is in charge of cutting the ribbon.

Kelly and Donna glance at each other, "Brandon how many are done?" she calls over to him.

He checks the box counting quickly, "25." he calls from the kitchen.

Kelly and Donna giggle, "Were almost done." Kelly says without making eye contact.

Dylan leans forward, "How many Kelly?" The boys lean forward too.

She smiles at them, "We need 75 total."

Dylan throws his hands up as the phone rings. "I'll get it!." he says happy for the break.

Brandon carries over another box of mini bottles setting it in front of Dylan, "I got it bro."

Dylan sighs grumbling and grabs another bottle, "Why does Steve get that job." he bitches.

Steve smiles and bats his eyes, "Because…they like me better."

"Talk to me." Brandon picks up the kitchen phone. Static.

"Hello?" he sets his index finger to his opposite ear.

He hears his name, finally its clear.

"Hey Bren, how's New York?"

The gang looks toward Brandon who is leaning against the archway entrance to the dining room. Everyone around the table chimes in, "Hi Brenda…Hey Bren…" everyone but Dylan who swallows hard with the smirk he is trying to hide and looks back down at his bottle. The sentiment does not go unnoticed by Donna and David as they smirk back down at their own bottles.

"Are you serious? That's great!." Brandon listens to his sister. He glances down at his watch, "Oh ok…sounds good. Later Bren." he hangs up with a smile.

Kelly looks at him, "What did Brenda want?"

He takes a couple steps towards the table, "Guess who just got into LAX?"

Dylan's head shoots up quickly.

Kelly's mouth drops, "No?" she smiles, "I mean how? I thought she had to work and wasn't going to make it until the night before?"

Brandon shrugged, "She said it worked out, one of her stops on her tour got cancelled."

"That's awesome!" Donna chimes in knowing how important it was for Kelly and Brandon to have her in the wedding like the rest of the gang and be apart of this weeks festivities.

"Should I pick her up?" Kelly asked nicely, standing up.

Brandon shakes his head, "Nope…she's already grabbing a cab."

Kelly smiles and leans in kissing his lips, "I'm so happy." she turns to go back to the table.

"Me too." he gently smacks her butt.

"God I haven't seen Brenda in forever." David says seriously.

"Me either, she hasn't been back here since she left for London." Donna leans her head on David's shoulder, covering her mouth as she yawns.

"You've seen her since then though right Dylan?" Steve says not meaning anything by it.

Dylan looks at him,"Ah yeah but its been a while, we talk though every so often." He shrugs not really making a big deal.

"How long has it been?" Donna asks curiously and the whole table stops what their doing and looks at him, including Brandon who has since walked over to the table making himself part of the conversation.

Dylan looks around the table weirdly, "Jesus…what's up with you guys?" he laughs and shakes his head, taking the beer to his mouth taking a sip.

Donna sighs feeling bad, "There's nothing up Dylan…I just worry about you sometimes, all alone in that hotel. I mean don't you want to settle down?"

Dylan shakes his head with a smile, "And what does that have to do with the last time I've seen Bren?" He raises his eyebrows at her.

She laughs, "I don't know…I was just asking." she plays dumb.

Kelly rolls her eyes playfully, "He won't tell us…interesting." She looks up at Brandon with a smile. Brandon smiles back shaking his head.

Dylan is clearly embarrassed with the attention, "You guys want my help with this or not?"

Donna leans over patting his shoulder, "Stop…were just giving you a hard time…Brenda will tell us anyway, right Kel?" She sticks her tongue out at him.

Kelly laughs, "Definitely."

Dylan rolls his eyes taking a deep breath. "It's been a couple years." he gives in.

"Wait…wait…wait…you've seen Bren since you guys broke up in London?" David asks like he just got it. "Why did you break up anyway?" David feels out of the loop.

Dylan gets up, "Alright…I'm done." Dylan gets up with a playful smile, Brandon pats his back as he passes. Dylan doesn't like to be the center of attention and he isn't about to tell them his business. He walks into the living room, clicking on the television.

The group looks around at each other. They hadn't gossiped about Brenda and Dylan in a long time. Kelly and Donna shoot up when the door bell rings. Brandon stops them chuckling.

"Watch this." he says quietly, "Hey Dylan…should we let you get it?" he calls out jokingly and the group laughs.

"Ha Ha…hilarious." he calls out.

Kelly and Donna rush the door. "Brenda!" all three girls squeal. Brenda drops her bags to the floor in the foyer.

"Kelly! Donna!", Brenda greets them excitedly, she wraps her arms tightly around both of their necks as all three girls jump up and down like school girls.

They lean out with smiles, "I'm so happy you made it." Kelly says sincerely.

"Please Kel…like I would miss this. It's about freaking time you and my brother did this…you're getting married!" All girls sequel again causing Brandon to laugh as he comes closer.

"Brandon!." she gushes as she rushes her brother. Embracing him tightly, "God I missed you." she whispers.

Brandon rubs her back fondly, "I missed you too Bren."

It's like the wizard of oz she moves to David, "David!" her mouth falls open looking at him up and down, they embrace, "When the hell did you get so tall…and hot?" she looks at Donna as David holds her in a tight hug, she mouths _oh my god_ at her,giving her a thumbs up which makes Donna giggle and blush.

David chuckles, "It's good to see you Brenda." he holds out her hands and looks at her from bottom to top. "You look…hot too." he gives her the comment back flattered.

She curtsies, "Well…thank you." she says in a funny accent.

"Brennnnnnda!" Steve holds out his arms. Brenda smiles and hugs him tightly. He squeezes her before letting her go. "Steve…it's so good to see you. How's Maddie? Janet?"

Steve shakes his head with a smile, "All good…everyone is great."

"Good." she nods. A deep clear of his voice makes her turn around. Dylan leans against the arch way suave…sexy, hands in his pockets, watching the scene in front of him. A small smirk playing on his lips.

Brenda smiles and tilts her head, she walks over to him as he stands straight.

"Hey you." she says almost sensual. The gang looks at each other trying to hide their smiles. She slowly wraps her arms tightly around his neck. Dylan wraps his arms around her waist bringing his face into her neck. He closes his eyes taking in her scent, her warmth. "It's been long time." she whispers.

"Way too long." he whispers back.

"How long exactly?" Steve says causing Donna to elbow him in the ribs playfully.

"As long as that hug?" Brandon whispers causing Kelly to smack him.

Dylan chuckles shaking his head, hearing the comments of their friends as he squeezes her a moment longer before letting her go. They look at each other with tight smirks before she turns around to face the group.

"So what are we doing…what are we drinking rather?" she claps her hands together rubbing them quickly.

Dylan moves next to her swinging his arm around her, "Oh yes Kel and Bran have jobs for us…" he says with humor in his voice and pulls her along with him to the dining table.

The group moves back to the dining table, Kelly rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Brandon wraps his arm around her shoulders tenderly. "Funny now he wants to help."

Brandon chuckles, kissing her temple and moving to join the rest of the gang.

The gang continues to make the favors catching up, They ask Brenda about her play and her tour, she asks Brandon and Kelly when mom and dad will be in town. Conversations flow and it almost feels like Brenda never left. She sits closely next to Dylan her shoulder touching his. Every once in a while she will shake her head and fix his bow on one of his bottles. Their interaction playful, magnetic...familiar.

"So Bren…you seeing anybody?" Steve asks curiously. The group looks up at her the same way her name got brought up earlier with Dylan. Dylan looks to her and she looks at him quickly.

She shakes her head, "Nope…I'll leave the domestic bliss to my brother here, and well all of you geez…you're all married…what a trip." She looks at Dylan, "Except you…Mr. commitment phobe." Dylan's tongue hits the inside of his cheek, only semi amused.

Kelly and Donna look at each other as their eyes widen in humorous surprise, taken back.

Dylan looks at her curiously, "No James?" there is bitterness in his voice.

Brenda smirks and shakes her head, "No…no James."

Dylan smirks looking down at his bottle, "That's too bad." sarcasm evident.

Brenda moves her foot under the table and lightly kicks Dylan's chin. He looks at her quickly, he mouths, _owe._ She smiles proudly, going back to her job.

Dylan and Brenda's interaction does not go unnoticed by the group. They watch them curiously, a million thoughts in their mind. They keep their mouths shut, throughly entertained.

"Where you staying Bren?" Dylan speaks up, sarcasm and bitterness gone now.

She looks at him, their linger too long, "Why are you asking Dylan?" she keeps her stare, her tone teasing...testing. Dylan reaches under the table, placing his hand high on her thigh. He gently squeezes it, thats why.

"Here? Yes? You can have your old room?" Kelly asks hopeful. Brenda and Dylan's intense stare broken as she looks at Kelly.

Brenda shrugs, "Sure...why not?"

"Great! I'll bring by your bridesmaid dress tomorrow. That way if there are any alterations from the measurements you gave me over the phone…I can fix them." Donna smiles.

Brenda feels Dylan still massaging her leg, she nods with a smirk, "Great!" her voice breaks.

Donna looks at her watch, "Shoot…David we got to get going."

David nods finishing his last bottle.

"Sorry Kel…I can help finish these off tomorrow, I promised my mom we would have dinner with her tonight." She gets up and David follows.

Kelly shakes her head, "No worries, we got these. I'm going to put my new soon to be sister in law to work."

Brenda smiles liking the sound of it.

"I'm out too Kel…Janet has had Maddie all day." Kelly nods understanding, her and Brandon get up to walk the three out leaving Brenda and Dylan alone.

Brenda looks at Dylan, "James? Really?"

"Commitment Phobe?"

"I call them as I see them." she turns away from him finishing her bow.

Dylan wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him, she looks at him shyly, he leans in and kisses her lips softly. It's just a gentle peck but he stays close to her, "I'm not a commitment phobe…I asked you to marry me didn't I? You turned me down."

Brenda sighs looking away from him, "No comment." she shakes her head.

"Are you really going to stay here? Stay with me." he whispers in her ear.

She looks at him, contemplating, his brown eyes burning through her. Brandon and Kelly come back into the dining room and Brenda looks away quickly, again not unnoticed as Dylan slowly removes his arm from around her shoulder.

"Want me to help you with your bags up to your room Bren?" Brandon asks nicely, his eyes glancing between the two long lost lovers.

Brenda gets up and Dylan follows, "I got it Bran." he moves quickly, picking up her two suitcases.

"Thanks Dylan." she says quietly.

Brandon and Kelly watch them climb the steps curiously and as soon as they're out of sight they look at each other. "What's going on with them?" Brandon asks taken back. He feels like he's talked to his sister the most out of everyone here and knows nothing.

Kelly smirks and shakes her head, "Hell if I know, something is going on that's for sure." she states knowingly moving into the kitchen.

Brandon follows her, "I guess there is always something going on with them."

Kelly smiles, "Touche…babe…touche."

Dylan watches from his post on the bed as she hangs up her dresses in the empty closet. He hasn't seen her in a couple years, "You look good Bren." he notices her, hair is a rich dark brown, ironed straight. She's thin with the right amount of curves. She is wearing tight jeans and a black tank top that is low cut in the front showing off cleavage. Her bangs grown out swept to the side.

She looks at him and smiles, "You look good too." she says truthfully. He looks more grown up, still thin, his hair still styled the same but much shorter on top. He has a 5'clock shadow, looking like he hasn't shaved in a couple days. He looks sexy, which doesn't come as a surprise.

He gets up and stalks over to her, she breaths through her nose with a sigh anticipating his nearness soon. She looks up at him.

He moves closer his nose touching hers, his arms wrap tightly around her waist, "I missed you."

Brenda closes her eyes, "I always miss you Dylan." she whispers back.

He leans out looking into her eyes taking her in now that they are away from their noisy friends, a few moments pass and he leans in closer, taking his parted lips to hers, this time it isn't a slow peck. He is devouring her, his tongue mixing with hers in a pleasant reunion, its heated, an explosion. Brenda's fingers are soon tangled in his hair, she pulls him closer, sighing into his mouth catching her breath as they switch sides. Her knees become week, Dylan's arms hold her up as he backs her towards the bed. Their lips breaking momentarily as they tumble to the bed. His lips kiss down her neck, Brenda's holding on for dear life to the back of his head, her chin happily granting him access. His lips know every curve and decide to memorize it all over again. His hands running free, grasping anything and everything in his reach. His lips meet hers again hungrily, demanding…passionately…it's been too long…for their lips had fallen in love, gotten married and moved to Paris together years ago.

"Brenda…Dylan…come down so we can figure out dinner!" They hear Brandon from the bottom of the stairs.

Their kisses slow, his hand frozen on her left breast. He kisses her lips once, twice, three times, his nose brushes hers, "Welcome home Bren." he whispers, his lips brushing softly against hers once more.

He pushes himself off of her quickly, he checks his now unruly sex hair in the mirror, he sighs giving up from fixing it. He grabs the door handle to the bedroom door, slipping out. Brenda stares up at the ceiling, her chest heaving in and out trying to catch her breath. She looks left, grabbing a fancy pillow she only assumes was Kelly's doing in the now guest room, and shoves it on her face grunting into it, she's hot and bothered. She sits up, comically. Rubbing down her face gruffly. She slowly stands and walks over to the dresser, she smiles seeing how ridiculous she looks. She looks flushed and sexed. She also gives up on her appearance, shaking her head knowing this week would be exactly this. _Damn him,_ she thought _…Damn Dylan McKay!_

 _ **Now you want to be free**_

 _ **So I'm letting you fly**_

 _ **Cause I know in my heart babe**_

 _ **Our love will never die**_

 _So that's the first chapter. How do you like it? Like I said this is a short story, like a BD movie lol Let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Things get a little more serious and secrets come out. Enjoy!**

 _ **Always Be My Baby**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **You'll always be a part of me**_

 _ **I'm a part of you indefinitely**_

 _ **Girl don't you know you can't escape me**_

 _ **Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

Dylan and Brenda trailed behind as Kelly and Brandon made eyes at each other walking from the car. Dylan's hand rubbed the small of her back gently. She looked at him, and shook her head, he was relentless. She sighed out loud.

"What?" He asked innocently.

She grabbed hold of his hand and stopped him suddenly, "What are you doing Dylan? We haven't seen each other in two years and from my memory it didn't end all that well…you think you can just kiss me and touch me whenever you want?"

He tilted his head from one side then the other thinking, "Yeah…yeah I do." his voice filled with confidence, he leaned in and pecked her nose. "You're my girl."

Brenda raised her eyebrows crossing her arms, "I haven't been you're girl in a long time."

He reached out, letting his thumb caress her cheek before his arm dropped, "Babe…you'll always be my girl."

Brenda huffed, "God you're so frustrating." she shook her head looking down.

"I've been told." he replied.

"Guys? You coming?" Brandon and Kelly looked at them holding open the door to the restaurant.

Brenda cleared her throat and forced a smile, she nodded, "Yeah."

Brenda grabbed the door from them as they walked in, she threw it gently open so Dylan could follow her. He slapped her ass from behind. She squeaked causing Brandon and Kelly to turn around.

"You okay?" Kelly asked concerned.

Dylan chucked, she looked at him daggers in her eyes, "I'm good."

Brandon and Kelly looked to each other before turning back to the hostess. "Oh you are." Dylan murmured.

Brenda shook her head with a laugh. She wasn't going to comment.

The hostess led them to their table and Dylan with an extra hop in his step went first following the happy couple. Brenda reached and pinched his ass as hard as she could.

"Owe Bren…geez." All three of them looked at her.

Kelly and Brandon eyed them as they took their seats. The waiter introduced himself and asked Brandon if he wanted to get started off with a drink. He looked at Kelly, she nodded.

"The beautiful woman beside me will have a glass of chardonnay, What do you have on tap?" Brandon asked thoughtfully. The waiter ran off beers. He ordered and thanked him.

The Waiter turned to Dylan, "Anything for you?"

"Yeah…she'll have a Jameson Ginger and I'll have a scotch neat." Brenda and Dylan looked at their menus, obviously not finding anything weird about the exchange.

Brandon and Kelly looked to one another, shock written on their faces, she hadn't told him what she wanted? He placed his elbows on the table and leaned in, "What's with you guys?" he asked confusion still on his face.

Brenda and Dylan's heads shot up at the same time, like a deer in headlights. "Us?" they both said in unison, they looked at each other, then back at Brandon and Kelly, "Nothing." again at the same time.

Brandon chuckled and shook his head, "When is the real last time you guys have seen each other?" Kelly leaned in curiously.

"Two years ago." they said as one.

Brandon cleared his throat looking to his wife to be, she pursed her lips together trying not to laugh. "And…what exactly happened two years ago?"

Brenda smiled leaning back into her chair, "Yeah…Dylan…why don't you tell them what happened?"

Now it was Dylan's turn to purse his lips together except he wasn't happy. "Oh you want to do this? Why don't you tell them what you did to me in London?" They started arguing at the same time, Kelly and Brandon trying to hear what was happening but only hearing mumbled phrases as they clenched their teeth hush yelled at each other.

"Alright…alright." Brandon stopped them, "I'm sorry I asked. Can't we just have a nice dinner?"

"I'm having a wonderful time." Brenda said snootiness in her voice.

"Me too." Dylan said sarcastically.

"Well…good." her tone venomous.

"Yeah were having a wonderful time."

The waiter came and dropped off their drinks as silence fell over the table. Brenda grabbed hers angrily taking a long sip. Dylan took his back in one shot. "Another please."

"Seriously…you guys were fine earlier. What happened?" Kelly asked sadly.

"Forget it Kelly, this whole week is about you and Brandon." She held up her glass with a smile, ignoring her anger to the man sitting next to her. "To Brandon and Kelly…to true love."

Kelly and Brandon looked to one another picking up their drinks and the three cheers together.

"Unbelievable." Dylan shook his head.

The rest of the dinner was anything but normal. Brenda and Dylan continued bickering or ignoring each other. Kelly and Brandon kept giving each other looks not knowing what was going on at all. Brenda and Dylan both drinking too much, to soothe the anger and awkwardness of they night. Pretty soon they were back at home as Brenda stomped into the house, taking off her jacket roughly. Her and Dylan both feeling no pain by the looks of their glassy eyes and posture.

"Look…I don't know what's going on with you two but there was actually a point to going out tonight." Brenda and Dylan stood next to each other arms crossed as they looked at Brandon and Kelly holding hands.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor?" Kelly said with a sad smile.

"And if you would be my best man? Can you guys put this aside and get along to be partners? To work together?" Brandon asked hopeful.

Brenda and Dylan sighed and looked at each other feeling badly. They both nodded like two little kids getting in trouble in the principles office. "We would be honored to be your maid of honor and your best man." Brenda answered for both of them.

Brandon and Kelly smiled, "Good." he leaned in kissing Kelly's temple…"We're going to bed…Dylan you had enough Scotch to fill an empty bottle…you are not driving. Take my old room."

Brenda rolled her eyes and Dylan nodded still feeling badly. They watched Brandon and Kelly head upstairs. Brenda started up the stairs but Dylan took her hand gently.

She looked at him defeated, "I think we need to talk." he said with seriousness.

She took a second staring into his eyes, he looked defeated too. She nodded pulling her hand from his and moved toward the couch. She plopped down as she looked down.

"Bren…why are you so mad at me?" He sat beside her.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Brenda asked in return.

"Cause your mad at me!" he raised his voice an octave.

Brenda sighed, "I just don't get you. I come back here and you expect to pick up exactly the way we left off, but it isn't how we left off Dylan."

"I asked you to marry me Bren and you said no."

"And you left me…again." Brenda looked at him, her eyes swelled with tears. She may put on a good front but the one person that could break her was Dylan.

"I didn't leave you…you…said…no." he emphasized. "What did you want me to do…I came to you, we had an amazing couple of weeks…"

Brenda got up angrily interrupting, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANTED TO SAY NO?" tears spilled over and she wiped them away quickly. She didn't want to be a fragile little thing, she was strong, she didn't want him to see how much he affected her. She tried to rein in her anger knowing Brandon and Kelly had probably just heard her, not that they would understand. "Saying no to you was the hardest thing I have ever done." she said quietly.

Dylan got up and stepped to her, his face close to hers, his expression confusing, not sure if he was angry or horny. Brenda held her ground, keeping her eye contact with him.

"Why DID you turn me down Bren?" he clinched his teeth. He softened, "After the first year in London…you wanted to get married, we talked about it all the time."

"You didn't ask when we were together in London." Brenda was confused, "You left me!" her voice broke.

"You cheated on me with James!" he said it harshly yet quietly.

Brenda shook her head quickly, "I didn't cheat on you Dylan…we were doing a play."

Dylan ran his hand roughly through his hair as he turned away from her, trying to control the hurt and anger he felt rising again after all this time.

"Brenda." he sighed out turning towards her, "I saw you…outside of the theater kissing him."

Brenda looked at him surprised remembering that time. It was so long ago, four years to be exact. She had gone back to her apartment that night, Dylan being in one of his moods. They made love, but it wasn't like it usually was it had felt a lot like goodbye. The next day he was gone, the last thing he said to her as he left their apartment was, _I can't do this_. She shook her head everything becoming clear. She sat on the couch, she cleared her throat and looked into his hurt eyes, "If you would have stayed 2 minutes longer you would have seen James gain my right hook. He kissed me Dylan…I didn't kiss him back." She said sadly now knowing him leaving her was because of this…not her.

Dylan took a deep breath, his eyes closed, jesus this was more fucked up then he had even known. He had jumped to the conclusion and ruined everything.

The two were silent, all the drama of their relationship at that time coming into focus. They hadn't talked about it. Dylan came back out to Beverly Hills, angry at Brenda. He tried to move on as best he could, letting his split with her and the demons of his past catch up with him spiraling him out of control. Lying to Kelly about when they had broken up, because the truth was too painful. Brenda carried on, throwing herself into her work letting years pass before finally hearing tidbits from Brandon that Dylan had struggled here in L.A. with drugs and depression that year he came back and then got straight, only to reunite with Kelly at Donna and David's wedding. That only coming out after the wedding, the wedding she refused to go to, especially without Brandon. It was to hard to face him. Now she wondered if she had come to David and Donna's wedding, maybe things would have been different. Now knowing what she knew about Kelly and Dylan's reunion, only pointed more towards the fact that things probably would have been a lot different. Brandon had told Brenda, Kelly had showed up on his door step in Washington, tearfully telling him how much she regretted that they ended things, how much she missed him and loved him. When Kelly and Dylan had mutually admitted to the mistake they made by getting back together. Dylan had been the one to push her to go to Brandon, as Kelly did to urge Dylan to go to Brenda in London. Of course Brandon had felt the exact same and within a week Brandon had transferred to the L.A. times, they had moved into this house and have been together ever since. Dylan never told anyone he went to London two years ago, he also never told anyone he had proposed to Brenda only to be shot down. Dylan came back, he proceeded to be here alone without her. Kelly always assumed he hadn't taken her advice.

Dylan sadly walked over and sat beside her. The silence almost deafening. Dylan finally spoke, "I'm sorry." he said simply, "I didn't know, you could have told me."

Brenda looked at him, regret visible in his eyes, she nodded sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't. I knew how jealous you were about my friendship and work relationship with him, the love scenes and the play. I didn't want to bring up something that in the grand scheme of things…just didn't matter."

"I feel stupid." he said said honestly. He turned to her looking to her eyes, apologetic and sincere, "Seeing that messed me up Bren…I loved you, trusted you, I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, only to think we were back where we started."

She looked back at him. His words piercing her heart…her soul. She had no clue. When Dylan had left, she thought he just didn't want to try anymore, that he didn't want to play house anymore, pretend with her.

Brenda wiped the tear that had trickled down her cheek, breathing out it all seeming too much to hear. She used his leg to get up as he watched her carefully. She turned around, tilting her head slightly giving him a sad smile, "If you would have asked me during those three years in London…I would have said yes."

"Baby." Dylan whispered, the realness of everything hitting him like a truck, he didn't want her to leave.

Brenda kept her sad smile, her head tilted, "I'm not anymore." she whispered back sadly and made her way to her old room. Dylan closed his eyes as he leaned back into the couch. The buzz from his scotch wearing off enough to feel his heart break. He didn't understand how two people so perfect for each other, so good together could have messed things up so badly. These last two years they had kept in touch, picking back up as close friends. They lingered on, the time and the drama not breaking their strong feelings for one another. Now her being back just proving that they both couldn't shake one another. Dylan raised his head thinking. He got up and walked as quietly as he could to her room. He looked at Kelly and Brandon's closed bedroom door before slowly opening up the one he stood in front of. Brenda sat on the edge of the bed looking to her feet. Her head raised slowly as she met his intense eyes. Moving inside he clicked the door closed behind him. They stood there silent both knowing that all this information that came out tonight made things a hell of a lot more complicated. Dylan moved towards her as Brenda stood. They crashed together with force. There lips claiming each other in passion. Her tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair, and it was like time unspooled, carrying them right back to when they were teenagers, when they were truly lovers, when they were together as before. He pulled her against him, thinking that he'd never get her close enough, that if he could fold her inside of him, like a mother tucking a baby into her coat, he'd do it. He'd keep her warm, he'd keep her safe, he'd keep her with him, always. He lowered her gently to the bed. His lips not breaking from hers. His lips moving to her neck, her ear as Brenda's hands rushed through his short hair on the back of his head. She nibbled at his chin, wanting her lips on him as well. His hand pulling her roughly against him, sliding down her thigh as he hitched her leg over his hip so he could ground against her. She moaned softly, finding the friction she had ached for. They continued kissing, sucking, licking only breaking for shirts to come over heads and the rest of their clothes to free them from what they both craved. Their skin against one another, like it had been so many times before. They slowed their kisses, enjoying the feeling of the warmth that they created as their bodies cuddled together, free from their clothes. Her breasts pressed firmly against his bare chest. Their breaths in sync as they looked at one another. "Baby." Dylan breathed the feeling of being like this almost too much, overwhelming right. He rolled over her, settling in between her thighs, his eyes never leaving hers. He gently slipped inside of her heat. Both of them closing their eyes not being able to hold back the soft moan that left their throats. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine. He kept still getting used to the warmth and familiar tightness he craved from her. Their eyes settling back on one another. He reached her stroking her cheek as he burrowed in heaven for a moment. He leaned down taking her lips softly to his, as he moved slowly with in her. Brenda eyes closed as she continued to kiss him, breathing into his mouth exhaling. He moved slowly with her, savoring in the feeling of bliss they created when they moved together. Dylan's kisses got more urgent and Brenda grabbed at him needing more. He pulled out slowly just to plunge into her this time more forceful, not being able to hold back any longer. Dylan groaned loudly into her neck as she moaned softly grabbing at his shoulders, pulling him into her roughly. It was too much, it felt too good, it had been too long. Brenda swiveled her hips, her senses heightened as he thrusted deeper. Their mouths feeding hungrily off each other. The pace quickening, taking them quickly up the height until suddenly they reached the peak. Exploding head first into the abyss. A moan so feral freed from both their mouths it sounded foreign. They shuddered, quaking against each other as they rode out their release, then they stilled. Bound, attached and frozen together as they came down to earth. Their eyes slowly opening, love and fire burning with in.

"You'll always be my baby Bren." he whispered against her lips. Yeah there were a lot of things to figure out now. As she looked into his eyes she realized, she didn't only come back here to watch one of her best friends marry her brother. She had come for him too.

 _ **And we'll linger on**_

 _ **Time can't erase a feeling this strong**_

 _ **No way you're never gonna shake me**_

 _ **Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

 **Is it hot in here? Review…there's more to come. hehehe. xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Always Be My Baby**_

 _ **I ain't gonna cry no**_

 _ **And I won't beg you to stay**_

 _ **If you're determined to leave girl**_

 _ **I will not stand in your way**_

Dylan caressed Brenda's shoulder, running his finger tips tenderly down to her elbow and back up again. He knew it was morning but also knew it was early by the muted light peaking through the blinds. He had a restful sleep with her in his arms but he had been up for awhile. He couldn't help but think about the past with this woman that he couldn't seem to let go of. Dylan wasn't stupid he knew how Brenda felt about him, he saw it in everything they did, their looks, their playfulness, even their fights. From the moment he saw her in that foyer saying hi to all their friends it was confirmed that he would never feel for anyone the way he felt for her. He also laid there thinking about the fact Brenda admitted not wanting to say no to his proposal and it was also clear to Dylan, she had never told him why either. He knew it was sudden. He showed up in London and they fell into this same pattern. All the chemistry, the love, the passion was still evident. Brenda and him always had an easy time falling back into something…because truthfully it was never over. He had wanted to settle down with her but she said no. As Dylan traced lovingly down Brenda's arm, she lay awake too, thinking about how easy this part came to them. The physical connection that had never gone away. She also knew that they had so much more than that too. Last nights secrets and misunderstandings made things so much more confusing, she was regretting turning him down now more than ever before.

"I know you're awake Bren." he said quietly.

He felt her chuckle, his bare chest against her back. She sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Dylan raised a little onto his elbow as she tilted her head toward him, looking at each other. "Stay this way…in this bed forever." He raised his eyebrow.

She smiled, "You would say that Dylan…and you know that's not what I mean."

He leaned in kissing her cheek softly, "I know." she turned more now being on her back as she looked up at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He lingered there, slowly running his tongue against hers. "I love you Bren…and you love me too, don't you think it's time we got this right? This thing between us, god knows we both have tried to fight it, it's not going anywhere."

She flung the opposite arm out and groaned, "Why do you have to say all the perfect things…why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

Dylan smiled and leaned in kissing her again, things getting heated gradually when they froze lips touching one another, hearing footsteps. Their heads turned towards the door.

"No Bran…let them sleep a little, we have such a busy day. They both drank last night. Let them rest a little while longer." Kelly said so clearly, she had to be outside the door.

"You're right…do you think they killed each other?" Brandon said with humor in his voice, "I have to admit Kelly I have never seen them like that, not in a long long time."

"Brandon you know them as well as I do, they'll be fine. Come on…I'll make you breakfast." their footsteps descending down the stairs.

Brenda looked at Dylan, "We should probably get up. Donna is suppose to be here soon with my dress, you gonna escape into Brandon's room through the bathroom?" she asked honestly.

"Why don't we just go down together hand and hand and show them we are fine, that were more than fine?" Dylan kissed her again.

"That would stir up a hell of a lot of questions."

"So?" he kissed her neck and Brenda closed her eyes as goose bumps spread across her naked body. Dylan felt them and smiled against her skin before continuing.

"Dylan come on." Brenda squirmed out from under him. She sat on the edge of the bed reaching for Dylan's t-shirt that was in her reach and pulled it over her head getting up. She grabbed his boxers and flung them on his chest. "Let's go." She looked down at him, he ate her up with his eyes as she stood looking down at him wearing his shirt. Her look turned annoyed, she held up her hand, "No…don't look at me like that." A hard to hide smile shown through.

He raised his eyebrows knowing exactly what he was doing. Sadly as Brenda crawled back into bed with him with a giggle and Dylan had entered her again for second time in the last 24 hours, it was pretty obvious it worked us usual.

Brenda and Dylan walked down the stairs with smiles on their faces as they joked and laughed with one another, Brenda dressed for the day, Dylan in last nights clothes. Dylan playfully brought his arm around her neck, pulling her into his chest as they stepped down into the kitchen. He kissed the top of her head. He dropped his arm, as he caught both Brandon and Kelly at the kitchen counter staring at them.

"Good morning…beautiful people." Brenda sang as she hopped over to the kitchen counter. "Yes…coffee." she commented relieved sitting at the stool helping herself. "You want some Dyl?" she looked back at him sweetly.

"God yes." he said grateful as he sat beside her. He grabbed the cup she had poured him, "Thanks Bren." he said taking a sip. He noticed Brandon and Kelly still staring, confusion on their faces, "What?" Brenda looked to her brother and Kelly noticing too.

Brandon let out a small laugh, "Well…look at you two…everything good now?"

Brenda and Dylan looked to one another and smiled, "For now." she commented and Dylan laughed.

"We're good guys. Sorry about that by the way." Dylan said clutching his coffee.

Kelly shrugged and smiled, "It's ok…I'm just happy to see the two of you made up."

"Of course we made up, Brenda can never stay mad at me." he joked.

Brenda playfully rolled her eyes trying to think of a clever come back. "Well…" She shook her head with a smile, "I got nothing, it's kind of true." she admitted.

Brandon and Kelly looked at one another with a guarded smile, "Ok then good." Kelly shrugged again. "We have a lot of stuff to do today before the rehearsal dinner tonight. I told Donna we would just come to her house after breakfast that way she could do my fitting and yours at the same time. So this guy doesn't get any ideas and try to see me in my dress before the wedding." Kelly smiles at Brandon and he gently kisses her softly.

"Bren…I thought you wanted to go to the pit, see Nat." Dylan looked at her, his hopes of spending the day with her disappearing.

"I'm at your disposal Kelly." she looked at Dylan, "Sorry Dylan…my loyalty is to the bride, maybe later?" she asked hopeful herself.

"Nat will be at the party tonight Bren." Brandon took a sip of his coffee.

"That's true…how come you guys aren't having a Bachelor…Bachelorette party?" Brenda sipped her coffee and Dylan rested his hand on her thigh. He had to touch her, especially because this May in Beverly Hills was warm and Brenda decided, much to Dylan's satisfaction to wear short cuff off shorts.

"Kel and I are combining our parties…co-ed so to speak tonight after the dinner, at the After Dark, its a private party…we know the owner." Brandon joked.

Dylan smiled bringing the coffee cup to his lips.

"Who owns that club now anyway? I had heard it went through just about everyone in the group, but us." Brenda glanced between the three.

Kelly, Brandon and Dylan chuckled, "Well not all of us." Dylan said with humor.

Brenda looked at him with wide eyes, "You own a club? Huh…I never would have thought."

"I know you're right the club scene is not really me but…it was a good investment. It's done well over the years. It's still a pretty popular college hangout and now that I finally got someone good in there, I barely even go in."

Brenda looked down sadly, she felt a twinge of sadness knowing she hadn't know this about Dylan, she thought she knew everything about him.

The look did not go unnoticed by Dylan, his hand automatically went to her neck gently as he squeezed it lovingly, "What Bren?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head noticing Brandon and Kelly looking at her curiously too, "No…its nothing, you know sometimes I think about how much I missed around here. That's all." She shrugged. "I mean…my career has been amazing, but you know when you throw yourself into work like I do…it occurs to you when you look around at most of your friends having kids…getting married…you may have wasted some time." she trailed off.

Dylan stared at her, he squeezed her neck again, this time she turned towards him. His eyes trying to tell her, all she had to do was say the words and that wouldn't be an issue. She looked away quickly getting it.

Brenda smiled, "Sooo party huh? Strippers?"

Dylan let go of her neck and laughed, Kelly and Brandon smiled shaking their heads.

"Really? No strippers?" Brenda joked.

Dylan laughed as he spoke, "Steve could not have been happy to hear this." Brenda giggled.

"Eh…we don't care about that stuff, we would rather all be together, celebrate as a group. I mean who really likes strippers anyway?"

"I do." Brenda said with a smile.

Dylan looked at her, "Oh come on Bren…really?" he was taken back.

"Yeah it's all in good fun…I mean I like the traditional aspect of marriage festivities. I mean maybe not the necessity of a church wedding but the idea of celebrating your last night as a single woman with your girlfriends is appealing, and watching naked men isn't half bad either."

"Guess we know Brenda wants strippers when she gets married." Brandon joked.

Dylan shook his head, "Ummm no." Brenda looked at him oddly. She changed the subject quickly.

"Kel, I'm not that hungry if you give me a second to run up and grab my purse we can head over to Donna's now if you want."

Kelly smiled and nodded. Brenda moved happily towards the archway and hopped up the stairs. Dylan continued to drink his coffee. "I'm gonna grab my purse too babe, I'll see you later, don't forget to pick up your tuxes." Kelly said sweetly, kissing him good bye as she made her way out of the kitchen as well.

"Whatever you have planned for us today Bran, I have to go home and change out of yesterday's clothes." Dylan said honestly.

Brandon took a deep breath, "Now that the girls are gone Dylan…so everything _is_ okay with you an Bren?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah…we talked… it's fine." he said beating around the bush. Brandon stared at him, "What?" he laughed.

"Come on Dylan…you're one of my best friends, what's going on with the two of you, one minute the two of you are fighting about London…and two years ago, and the next minute you're laughing and joking buddy buddy?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Bran. You know how things are, we haven't seen each other in a while, there were things we…found out…past stuff…it need to be hashed out."

"Bye guys." they heard the girls call out and then the front door close.

Brandon continued, "Look I know it's not like me to push for information and I'm well aware that it's between the two of you but you guys are two of the most important people in my life. Is it wrong that I want things to be good?"

Dylan looked at him apprehensively, "Things are good Brandon." he laughed. "Brandon how long have you known me?"

Brandon smirked, "12 years." both of them shook their heads feeling old.

"And how long has the names Brenda and Dylan been in conversations around here?"

Brandon smiled wider, "Off and on…12 years." he laughed.

"Your sister is important to me, she'll always be important to me. If things weren't good…you'd know it. You are gonna have to face the fact Brandon you just don't know everything. I know it kills you." Dylan was now joking being a smart ass.

Brandon pursed his lips together, "I do know that you are in love with her."

"Come on Brandon, I don't want to talk about this." Dylan shook his head, a small shy smile forming on his lips.

Brandon stared at him showing how serious he was.

Dylan's smile faded, "And how exactly do you know this?"

"Seriously? Everyone knows this. You said you did two years ago to Kelly, we see the way you guys are together…its obvious."

Dylan sighed, "Kelly." he shook his head.

"Don't be mad at Kel, Dylan…You guys had split up after what a week? We were getting back together, you actually think she wouldn't have told me how this all came about? I had thought of Kelly as the woman that I was madly in love with that got away. You guys were a thing and from the sound of it had been maybe fighting it before Donna and David's wedding…do you actually think I would have just taken her back knowing I was a rebound if I didn't get the full story?"

Dylan's face fell, the wheels in his mind working on over drive.

"What…did I say something wrong?" Brandon noticed the change in expression, the posture and the over all mood.

"I can't believe I didn't get it before. I can't believe I hadn't thought about it?"

Brandon looked at him confused, "Thought what?"

Dylan swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "When Kelly and I broke it off, we knew we had just gotten together because we couldn't have who really held our hearts. I pushed her to go to you and Kelly pushed me to go to Bren, so I went to London to tell Brenda how I felt…I proposed to her Brandon."

Brandon's mouth hung open. "Proposed?"

"Proposed, like on my knee…with a ring, which by the way cost me a fortune…proposed."

"I don't understand." Brandon leaned in.

"She said no." Dylan said sadly. "So I came back here and…"

"And…you've been alone and miserable for two years." Brandon finished.

"Pretty much." Dylan admitted.

"I'm sorry I was prying, I didn't know this went back like this."

Dylan smiled, "I thought you knew everything."

Brandon laughed lightly, "Well now I do and it just confirms everything."

"Like?"

"You and Brenda are in love with one another but she said no because she thought you were on the rebound from Kelly. I mean Brenda knew how Kelly and I came about but that was after you had come back here…that sucks man."

Dylan nodded, "Story of me and Bren's life." Dylan sighed and got up, "I'm gonna go back to the hotel, change. What time should I be back so we can pick up our tuxes?"

"Noon." Brandon said thoughtfully.

Dylan turned to leave the kitchen, "Later."

"Dylan?" he turned around in the archway to the foyer.

"So Brenda is here for the wedding…she doesn't have a return date on her ticket, her tour is done…what are you going to do about it?"

Dylan smiled, "Well Bran…I guess that's up to your sister." Brandon sighed and watched Dylan jump up the foyer steps and out the front door.

"Oh Donna…this is incredible." Brenda turned to the side and then glanced at her back end.

"Brenda…I just can't get over how small you are. I must have had to pin your dress a whole size."

"Bitch." Kelly sighed dramatically joking.

Brenda and Donna laughed, "Please…Kelly you have always had a gorgeous figure." Brenda said as she turned herself front as she tilted her head to the side admiring Donna's handy work. She took her right hand and adjusted her left breast then going and doing the same with her right, making better cleavage. "My boobs look good."

Donna and Kelly smiled, "That they do…I'm sure Dylan will love it." Donna said as she sat at her feet pinning the hem.

Brenda shook her head with a smile, "Come on Donna." she said shyly.

"Oh please Brenda…we saw you guys yesterday, I'm thinking your going to be calling me from some exotic place with Dylan at your side, asking me to make your dress one of these days."

The smile faded from Brenda's face, she thought of Dylan and her encounter last night and this morning. Who did they think they were fooling. Apparently no one, not even themselves.

"That ship has sailed." Brenda said simply, she heard the words come out of her mouth but found it hard to even believe herself. "It's sailed, crashed, sunk a few times." she said sadly.

Donna looked at Kelly in the mirror of Donna's sewing room, Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"What happened with you guys anyway Bren…when Dylan and I admitted there wasn't anything between us, he told me he wasn't over you. Until Dylan said the last time he had seen you was two years ago, I thought he had chickened out…seems he didn't?" Kelly asked wanting to know the details.

Brenda sighed, "Dylan really is a man of few words. When he came to me two years ago, that all but lasted a couple weeks."

"I don't understand, he seemed so sure. I mean Brenda…it sounded like he was ready, he wanted to settle down and with you."

Brenda nodded and swallowed hard, "I know."

Donna stood up and stared at her, a caring sweet look, Brenda's eyes then went to Kelly the same look staring back at her, she shrugged it wasn't a secret, "He asked me to marry him." Brenda said lucidly.

"What?" Kelly shrieked excitingly as she hopped up off the chair.

"Dylan asked you to marry him?" Donna had to repeat it, it sounded too good to be true.

Brenda turned around and looked at her long time friends, it had been so long since they talked like this. She smiled sheepishly, "I said no." She stepped off the platform and started to get undressed. She hung her bridesmaid dress up as silence filled the sewing room she looked at the shocked expression of her two best friends.

"Why?" Kelly's voice was sad, it was almost surreal that it would even come out of her mouth. Brenda wasn't a stranger to Kelly's insecurities regarding her relationship with Dylan and even though she knew Brandon and Kelly were meant for each other it still sounded wrong coming from her mouth.

Brenda shrugged, even though she knew exactly why she had said no.

"I don't understand, you've been in love with Dylan half your life, why would you turn him down?" Donna said equally as disappointed.

Brenda looked at Kelly, her eyes flickering too quickly towards her and she realized Kelly had seen, "Because of me?" Kelly was shocked.

Donna stood still, watching the scene in front of her. Not sure where this was going.

Brenda sighed and sat on the platform, she hugged her legs looking sincerely at her friends, "You have to understand where my mind was at that time. You and David had just gotten married, I didn't come because and don't hate me for saying this Donna but it was too hard. It was too hard to see him. When Dylan and I had lived together those three years in London, things were so perfect. Then I had to endure the heart break of losing Dylan a second time. I didn't leave my apartment for two weeks. It wasn't until my good friends in London came and dragged me out of bed and made me eat and shower." Brenda could laugh a little now, "It was a dark time for me." her mood changing drastically remembering. "I worked and worked and worked." she smiled shaking her head, "Then when I finally felt like I'd survive losing Dylan, I heard about the two of you." She looked at Kelly. "I mean it had been two years since he left, I wasn't surprised it just brought forth all that crap again. Then a week later Dylan is showing up on my doorstep confessing his love for me and well things fell into the same routine quickly." Brenda smiled, and looked down. "You know how Dylan is, I mean it took those eyes, a look, a kiss, many many hours naked…" She laughed and the girls joined in. "When I saw him kneel in front of me with this _gorgeous_ ring." she looked between her friends, her eyes big, "Like insanely gorgeous 3 carat vintage paved princess cut ring." Brenda explained, her love for the ring obvious. Kelly and Donna smiled widely impressed, Brenda's hand went to her stomach, it made her sick to even think about it still "It took everything in my power to say no." She bit her lip as tears sprung in her eyes. "But as I looked into his eyes I couldn't forget about the last time he told me, _I cant do this_. And the fact that just the week before he was back with you. I couldn't do it again." Brenda wiped the tear that fell from her eye quickly. "I couldn't go through it again. Not on the rebound."

Donna took her thumb wiping her own tear as she sat next to her on the platform. Kelly kneeled down in front of her. She rested her hand on Brenda's knee. "But it wasn't on the rebound Brenda…Dylan wasn't in love with me and I wasn't in love with him. There was no relationship to get over, no dumping or hurt feelings. It was just two adults finally admitting that the love and affection they had for one another was just respect and friendship. He came out and said straight out, I'm in love with Brenda."

Brenda wiped under her nose, "I know now…but at that time, I didn't know. I broke his heart in a million pieces and he left again. I think it was a couple weeks after I found out the truth and that Brandon and you had gotten together, it was too late though. He called me often and we went back to being close friends but the heartbreak was still evident in his voice when we spoke. He never mentioned anything about us as us again. Well until I came home yesterday that is."

"Is that what all the fighting was for?" Kelly asked now knowing so much more than she even realized.

"That…and the reason Dylan left me the first time in London came out too." Brenda shook her head, "Without getting into it let's just say that break up was unnecessary. A misunderstanding really."

"I don't understand." Donna said mindfully.

"He thought I cheated on him, which I did not. This guy James, he was a really sweet guy and we were friends, he mistook my kindness for something else, he kissed me, Dylan saw, without me knowing and missed the part where I punched him in the face." her hands came out as she shrugged. "Unnecessary, I was crazy about Dylan, he consumed my every thought. I barely looked at James, not to mention any other guy that was within 20 feet of me."

"Brenda…that's terrible." Donna said deeply saddened. She loved Brenda and Dylan together, she was not allowed to say it because at the time Kelly would have murdered her but she did.

"So what happened after Brandon and I went to sleep last night, obviously you guys talked it out?" Kelly remembered seeing them close this morning.

Brenda's face flushed pink as she smiled looking down at her knees.

"You didn't?" Kelly smiled opening her mouth.

"Oh come on, you know Dylan…"

Kelly and Donna interrupted her, " one look…one kiss…" they said together, their voices dreamy.

"Shut up." Brenda laughed and girls giggled like old times. "I really missed you guys." Brenda looked between them. "I know these past couple years we've caught up and gotten that back but being here in person like this…" Brenda got sentimental.

"We missed you too Bren." Kelly smiled affectionately at her soon to be sister, a women she had loved, a woman she had been jealous of, a woman that drove her crazy at times and only saw affection.

"So what's next Bren? After the wedding…after you and Dylan confess your undying love for one another?" Donna giggled.

Brenda laughed, "I don't know…I put my apartment in New York up for sale. Maybe London, maybe somewhere else. Take a break from acting, touring…decompress. It's not like I need the money right now."

"Or you could sell your apartment in New York and buy a house here. Decompress here." Donna said with a sneaky smile.

Brenda rolled her eyes with a smile, "Enough about me and my boring sad love life, Kelly let's see you in your wedding dress." Brenda tried to take the focus off of her. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Kelly got up and smiled down at her, "Alright but just so you know your love life is anything but boring, it would make a good movie, maybe when you move here, you could star in it?" Kelly chuckled and Brenda and Donna joined in. Time could pass but Brenda sitting here laughing with her girlfriends, talking about Dylan brought her back to a time in her life that was the happiest for her. Before the drama when she was madly in love with a boy who loved her back and two girlfriends that would listen to every problem and concern, no matter how miniscule.

"Hello?" She called out…"Anyone home?" she walked in using her key and closed the front door behind her. She walked in looking in the living room seeing it empty, she dropped her bag at the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Dylan and Brandon having a beer. "Hello?"

"Valerie!" Brandon got up with a smile, "I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

she hugged him tightly and smiled.

"I know, I took an earlier flight. As I live and breathe…Dylan McKay." Val smiled as Dylan got up matching her grin.

"Val." he embraced her tightly and rubbed her back affectionately. "It's been a long time stranger."

"That it is has, you think I'd actually miss Brandon and Miss Kelly snooty Taylor tie the knot…not likely." Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Val…behave." Brandon said knowing she was joking, they had dropped the hatchet on their enemy war fare years ago.

"Where is miss perfect anyway?"

Dylan laughed, amused moving back to the table as he grabbed his beer. "Her and Brenda are on their way back from Donna's for a fitting." Brandon answered.

Valerie looked at Dylan, "Brenda is here huh?"

Dylan held out his hands, "What the hell? You haven't even been here? You're not gonna start with me too are you?"

Valerie laughed, "Oh Please…everyone knows. Same story different year, I'm sure you are already sleeping together." Valerie said being Valerie.

Dylan choked on his beer as he coughed. He looked between Brandon and Valerie, hidden looks of humor on both their faces. "Get out of here with that." he said uncomfortably and both of them laughed.

"Hello." Kelly called out.

"Honey I'm home." Brenda called out jokingly.

They rounded the kitchen arch, "Oh my god Valerie!" Brenda squealed as she ran to her and embraced her in a tight hug, "Holy shit its been so long." She leaned out from her still holding her arms, "You look amazing."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, they had never seen these two women in the same room together, it was bizarre, Brandon not since they were kids. "Brenda…how are you? I haven't seen you in geez 4 years maybe, a little less."

"Four years?" Kelly asked still recovering from seeing Valerie in the first place.

"I ran into Bren in New York after I left L.A., we hung out a lot that month she was working there, she even let me stay with her for a while."

Brenda laughed, "That was fun…we got into trouble a little bit." Brenda remembered fondly. Valerie had tried to wild her up a little, they met men, clubbed around. She tried desperately to get Brenda out of her post Dylan break up, she had failed miserably but still Brenda appreciated the sentiment.

"Charming." Kelly said jealousy in her tone, which made Valerie raise an eyebrow at her enjoying it, Brenda didn't act like she noticed. .

"I don't even want to know…I can only imagine." Dylan chimed in.

"Relax Dylan…Brenda was too hung up on you to give any of the tens of boys that were obsessed with her a chance. I had a lot more fun then her."

Brenda looked down embarrassed as Dylan moved toward her. He placed his hand on the small of her back. His fingers gently ticking her as they moved under her shirt subtly. "Anyway…good to see you Kelly. You ready for this? Your big day?" Valerie said sincerely.

Kelly's demeanor changed, "So ready…been ready for this for far too long, I'm glad your here." Brandon wrapped his arm around her tenderly and Valerie smiled a warm smile at her.

"Me too." Valerie was actually being honest.

They all broke off in conversation and Dylan lightly pulled at Brenda's shirt towards the back door. Brenda without saying anything followed him out back away from the group. Dylan reached down taking her hand in his and lead her to the lounge chair. He lifted his leg so he straddled it. He pulled her between him, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I missed you today." he said truthfully.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I was only gone a few hours."

Dylan shrugged, "Felt like longer." he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Brenda got lost in the kiss then she gently pushed him away.

"Come on Dylan…the others are just inside…they'll see us." she looked down saying it quietly.

"Brenda…who cares, they know there is something going on anyway."

Brenda looked at him, "I should probably tell you, your brother kind of got some information out of me today. He knows."

Brenda smiled thinking about sex, "He knows what Dylan?" she lifted her eyebrows a him.

He smiled shyly, "Not that…he knows about London…both times in London." he looked at her seriously now.

Brenda nodded, "Yeah the girls and I talked about it as well. They know too." she looked at him shyly. She continued, "This week is about my brother and Kelly Dylan not us."

"Bren." he took a deep breath, "You haven't been back here with me in 8 years. I know they are getting married but its hard to think about anything other than me and you this week." Dylan smiled and looked down, "I was thinking about something you told me a long time ago." He reached up and tenderly played with her hair. Brenda leaned into it. "Before you left for London you told me, what happens in this week, could change the rest of my life. It's much the same isn't it?"

Brenda shook her head with a smile, "I can't believe you remember that." she said low.

His hand cupped her cheek, "Of course I remember it."

Brenda sighed as she smiled and leaned forward taking his lips to hers. There lips met in a needy embrace. His lips warm and soft. He deepened it bringing her with him as he laid back on the lounge chair bringing her over him. His insistent mouth was parting her lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking the sensations she had only felt when she was with him. And before the swimming giddiness spun her round and round they were interrupted.

"Well…well…what do we have here." Valerie said from behind them. They jolted apart., but kept their bodies close. Valerie smiled as she walked into view looking down at the Brenda who was practically on top of him.

"What do you want Val?" Dylan said frustrated.

Valerie gave him her best bitch face, "Donna and David are here, he's doing a wedding video thing for Kelly and Brandon and her highness says it's your turn." She smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Plus I mean how far did you think this was going to go…you could be doing more than this upstairs." she laughed at herself and went back inside.

Brenda giggled and hid her face in Dylan's chest. "That Valerie…her timing is as impeccable as my mothers."

Brenda looked at him finding the situation amusing. She leaned in and they started taking off where they had left off. Brenda pulled away, "Come on Romeo…let's do this before her highness has our heads."

Dylan laughed, "Her highness?"

Brenda shrugged, "Valerie rubs off on me sometimes." she got up and held her hand out to him.

He takes it willingly as she helps him up. "That is actually kind of hot to think about."

Brenda smacks him and tries to walk off. Dylan grabs her in a bear hug, "I was only kidding." he laughs as they walk towards the house. He kisses her neck playfully.

Brenda smiles, not really angry, "You are such a man whore."

Dylan laughs out loud as they cling to one another stepping inside the house.

As David stands in back of the camera, he focuses and fiddles with it. Dylan wraps his arm around her and brings her close to his side. She looks at him, "What are you doing?" she says low. David is absolutely in ear shot. He hits record.

"This is something we will watch later in life, maybe our kids, I want them to know how crazy I was about their mother."

Brenda is gapping at him, "Are you guys not telling me something?" David jokes as he eyes them.

Brenda rolls her eyes, its hard to not see the smile she is holding back, "You're crazy." she looks at him. The linger long and loving.

"So what do you think about when you think about Brandon and Kelly?" David asks breaking up their stare.

Brenda clears her throat, "When I think about my brother and Kelly, I think about true love. I think about two people that have loved each other for so many years and never gave up one another. No matter what obstacles came in their way, no matter how things changed, it never changed how they felt about one another. It's magic."

Dylan nods, "Seeing two of my best friends getting ready to get married has been an incredible thing to see. The way they look at each other, the way they respect and adore each other, their interaction between one another when they think no one is watching. All you can see is how much love is in between them. I think it would make anyone wish they had it. And when you do." He looks at Brenda, her eyes meet his, "The idea of tying yourself to them forever so completely becomes an overwhelming desire." Brenda chest heaves as she takes a deep breath. Her eyes getting lost in Dylan's. She leans her head against his cheek as he hugs her. Dylan turns towards her kissing her face. David smiles but stays recording as he watches Brenda and Dylan have their moment when the two look into each other's eyes again…lovingly…longing…aching, not caring that they were on camera, in the views of David, they leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together softly.

David speaks quietly, "So…do you have any other advice or quotes you want to share with the happy couple?"

Dylan kisses the top of Brenda's head as he pulls her tighter against him, he thinks for a moment. "A successful marriage is falling in love many times, with the same person." Dylan says sweetly and they smile. "Congratulations…we wish you a lifetime of happiness and love."

"Alright cut. Thank you guys." David smile is wide and knowing, he knows he just caught something special.

The gang arrives at the restaurant many hours later. Brandon and Kelly have rented out their banquet room and its been decorated in candles, flowers and stringed romantic lights around the room. The space is breathtakingly romantic. The wedding party is tabled at the head, with a long rectangle shape facing two smaller circle tables. They chat while the staff passes out champagne. There is new people that have since flown in for the occasion. Andrea smiles brightly as she catches up with Jim and Cindy Walsh, who had flown in late that afternoon and are joined with Jackie and Mel, who seem to be on at the present moment. Valerie is laughing loudly and catching up with Steve and Janet, with a sweet gorgeous 10 year old Erin hanging on her every word. Brandon and Kelly wind around the room, thanking everyone for coming as they steal loving glances at one another and gentle kisses like no one is watching. David and Donna are helping themselves to the appetizer table, talking to Jim's mom and Cindy's mom and dad. Everyone is getting along and enjoying the endless bottles of champagne and decadent food.

Dylan sighs as he notices Brenda, off in the corner being antisocial, gripping her flute like it may run away. He approaches her and nonchalantly bumps his hip with hers. "What's wrong Bren?" he asks seeing she is lost in thought. She had tried her best to keep a small distance from him since the Walsh's had arrived, Dylan has noticed that right away.

She looks up at him and forces a smile, "Nothing." her voice too high, too rigid.

Dylan smiles and shakes his head, "Why do you do that? You know I know you better than anybody."

Brenda looks down, "I don't know…actress habit." she jokes.

Dylan moves closer to her, her body moves to the side a little giving some distance, he reacts and takes her upper arms in his hands. She sighs, defeated. "Whats going on in that pretty head of yours? Is it me? Your parents?"

She looked over a her parents, Jim being in a deep discussion with Brandon and Andrea. Cindy looks over at them, She smiles sweetly it doesn't quite hit her eyes. "Both I guess."

Dylan drops his hands and puts them in the pocket of his dress pants, "I don't care about your parents Brenda…I'm done letting your father make me feel inferior. I'm not a little kid anymore and either are you." Dylan is talking serious. He is determined to let Brenda know he will not let Jim come between them, not again, if that's what she is worried about.

Brenda shakes her head, "Its not that Dylan. You are a good man, you should never let anyone, especially my father make you feel inferior. It's not you…your wonderful. I just don't know what to do. The past couple days have been eye opening." She chuckled nervously.

He steps towards her, "You know what I want Bren…balls in your court babe." Dylan leans forward and closes his eyes as his lips hit her forehead, he lingers there for a moment. He walks away, Brenda watches him as he greets Andrea with a friendly hug and starts up conversation. Brenda takes her flute to her lips taking a sip as her eyes flicker towards her father who is now looking at her. The scene before now obvious he's seen. He stares at her his eyes worried and then a small one sided smile appears as his attention is called to Brandon again. Her relationship with her parents is muddy. She calls every so often and catches them up on her career and life over seas but she admits its not as close as it once was. It's hard not to resent her father for the years of disappointment in her and meddling. They all take their seats and Brandon and Kelly stand to welcome everyone. His arm is tenderly around her waist and Brenda watches how it seems to come so easy for them. Yes they have been together for a couple of years, engaged for one of them but the heartbreak and time away from each other hasn't affected their relationship at all. They look happy, content and like two best friends who know they are meant for each other and are ready for the next step in their forever. Dylan doesn't let the eyes of their friends or from the Walsh's stop him from being himself. He sits next to Brenda, his arm wrapped around the top of her chair as he listens intently as Brandon speaks.

"I can't tell you all how happy Kelly and I are that you are all here." Brandon smiles and looks at Kelly. "Kelly was the one…that almost got away." the group lightly laughs, "But in fate and patience our time is now. I've been waiting a long time to make you my wife Kelly, and I promise to always be there to hold your hand when your scared, to wipe your tears when you cry, I will not let a day go by without showing you how happy I am you're here with me. I never thought it was possible to fall in love with someone over and over again, but then I met you. I love you with all my heart forever and always Kelly and I can't wait to start our future together." Brandon leans in and takes Kelly's lips to his. It's a sweet passionate kiss that makes the room break out in wide smiles as they clink their glasses together. Brenda swallows hard, the words her brother speaks clutching her heart. She looks at Dylan, who is already looking at her. His arm lifts off the back of the chair and reaches for her hand on her lap. Their fingers intertwine lovingly, Brenda looks down at them, fitting perfectly, feeling warm, Dylan squeezes her hand before letting go and grabbing his flute before standing up.

He clears his throat, "When Kelly and Brandon asked me to be his best man, some of you may have thought I'd feel awkward but the only thing I felt in my heart was pride. For years I've watched my best friend love a girl so perfect for him that it took many years to even see myself. Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairytale or a storybook and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, and impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because you did it together." Dylan looks down at Brenda and smiles, "Here is finding each other again, grabbing hold of it and knowing that everything happened to bring you to this point." He looks to Brandon and Kelly again, "I love you both and I wish you all the love in the world yesterday, today and always. Cheers." He raised his glass and nodded his head towards the happy couple. He took a sip of his champagne as Brenda grabbed his hand with a squeeze as she got up. She takes her flute and smiles at her family and friends, letting go of his hand. "Being home again has really made me realize just how much I missed with all of you. I wasn't here to see the beginning of my brother and Kelly's love but it didn't take long to see two people destined to be together. I feel honored I get to be apart of this next part. No amount of time and space can separate you from the people who are meant to be in your life. They will always come back." Brenda looked down at Dylan and took a breathe, she looked back at Kelly and Brandon sincere smiles shining back at her. "Once a deep and powerful connection between two people has been made they become a vital part of each other's lives and there is no separating them. No measure of distance or duration of silence can prevent the outbreak of smiles and laughter or the strong desire to leap into each other's arms when they finally come together once more." Brenda smiled wider and raised her cup, "May the next part of your journey always give you the desire to leap into each other's arms, to kiss often and laugh as much as possible. May the feeling of each other arms always feel like home. I love you both, cheers." Kelly moved around Brandon and embraced her tightly, "Thank you." She whispered. Brenda and Brandon hugged tightly as a tear fell from her eye. Dylan leaned into Kelly giving her a kiss on the cheek as they enclosed their arms around each other. They broke off and Brandon and Kelly started kissing again. Brenda looked up at Dylan, love showing bright. She playfully hit the back of her hand against his stomach with a shy smirk. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he encircled his around her waist, Dylan sighed, "I love you Bren." he whispered into her hair.

Brenda closed her eyes, "I love you too." her voice broke. They held each other for a moment, savoring the warmth of each others arms, Brenda began to whisper as she held him tightly, "It feels like…"

"Home…I know." Dylan finished her thought, bringing his hand lovingly down the back of her head as they held each other.

 _ **But inevitably you'll be back again**_

 _ **Cause you know in your heart babe**_

 _ **Our love will never end no**_

 _One more chapter left, The wedding. There may be a jump to the future entry too. Not sure yet. I'm glad you are enjoying this. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Always Be My Baby**_

 _ **I know that you'll be back girl**_

 _ **When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh**_

 _ **I know that, you'll be right back, babe**_

 _ **Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time**_

 _Dylan watched Brenda as she laughed and smiled dancing with her girlfriends. Memories came flooding back of when they were younger, falling in love, exploring as young people do, the fights, the make-ups, the feeling he had when he was always near her, the friendship that stayed strong even with time apart and distance. He smiled as Brenda swayed her hips with Valerie, the gang all dancing at Brandon and Kelly's party. Valerie and Brenda were dangerous together, he took a sip of his cocktail._

" _See something you like son?" Jim snuck up behind him._

 _Dylan cleared his throat and laughed uncomfortably, "I guess you could say that. How are you sir?" he changed the subject._

 _Jim nodded his head, "Good…good."_

 _Dylan nodded it being a little painfully quiet between them._

" _Look Dylan…I think I owe you an apology." Jim turned towards him and Dylan did the same giving him his attention._

 _Jim took a deep breath, this was a little uncomfortable for him too, "I gave you a lot of grief over the years, with your demons you fought against, your father…Brenda." he looked over at his daughter. Having a blast still dancing. He looked back and met Dylan's eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't fair to you."_

 _Dylan smiled and looked down shyly before looking up to him again, "It's okay…you know your approval meant a lot to me, but I get why you always thought I wasn't good enough…obviously." he shrugged playfully, "It didn't stop me from falling in love with your daughter."_

 _Jim chucked and nodded. He looked at him, long and hard but sincere. "I see you still are, maybe more now…in love with her that is. I know the look you guys have, it's been haunting my dreams for twelve years." Jim chuckled._

 _Dylan smiled at him, took a deep breath and nodded silently._

 _Jim brought his hand and placed it on Dylan's shoulder, "I'm sorry I got between you two. My relationship with Brenda has suffered over the years because of it and I regret it. I see how much my daughter loves you Dylan…and I think it's time I gave it a rest, don't you?"_

 _Dylan looked seriously into Jim's eyes, a man he loved and respected but never thought he would accept him, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that sir."_

 _Jim smiled and nodded, he pat his shoulder. He brought his drink to his lips as he looked at Brenda again, "One of the greatest gifts I've gotten was my daughter, Ive tried to protect her, keep her safe." He looks at Dylan again, "Now it's your turn."_

 _Dylan was about to ask Jim for permission, his blessing but before the words left his mouth, Jim spoke up with a smile, "So son…when are you going to ask her?"_

 _Dylan smiled and the breath he was holding escaped. Jim didn't wait around for an answer instead he patted Dylan's back as any proud father would and walked towards Cindy. Cindy smiled at him, a warm genuine smile and winked at him. Dylan looked at Brenda on the dance floor, her eyes meeting his. She smiled at him, swaying her hips flirty, she brought her index finger up, beckoning him to her, Come here. she mouthed. Dylan smirked and set down his drink as he joined her on the dance floor. Thats the way they remained the rest of the party. In each other arms, dancing the night away like they used to. When the night was over they snuck out and Brenda accompanied him back to the hotel._

Dylan played with the ends of her hair as she slept cuddled into his side. Her head on his chest, his warm arms around her. He was thinking about the night before. His talk with Jim, his night, having fun with her. Brenda had come back to the hotel with him, They had snuck out but he was positive they knew where she was. It was early morning but he was so comfortable in that moment he hadn't even glanced at the clock. He squeezed Brenda's naked body to him firmly.

He kissed her head, "Bren?" he whispered. He leaned further and kissed her forehead. His hand coming down her spine and setting her low on her back, he gently patted her bare ass, "Brenda?" he said a little louder this time.

"Hmm." Brenda said with her eyes still closed.

"Come baby…come somewhere with me?"

Brenda's eyes fluttered open, sleep still clear in her face. "Now?" she whispered. "What time is it?" She closed her eyes again.

Dylan'a head stretched up a little catching the clock next to her side of the bed, "Almost 6 am." he said quietly.

Brenda groaned a little, "I don't have to be back at the house until at least nine." she cuddled into his embrace more. Obviously trying to go back to sleep.

Dylan slid himself lower on the bed, moving to his side so their faces were lined up. Brenda's eyes opened, looking into his, he kissed her lips softly. "Please Bren…come with me?"

Dylan's eyes imploring hers. He wasn't saying why but by the look he was giving her she couldn't say no. She nodded bringing her lips to his again, they opened around his as her arms moved around his neck tenderly. They slowly got up and gotten dressed. Brenda only having her clothes from the night before, she put them on while Dylan disappeared to get himself ready for the day. Grabbing his tux on the way out, knowing that he would get ready with Brandon at Steve's where Brandon had slept last night. The girls were taking over the Walsh house. They rode in silence, the morning light getting lost in the moon. Dylan parked his car in an empty parking lot. He looked over at her, smiled and motioned with his head for her to come on.

She obeyed getting out of the car now clear where they were. She stopped before the pier and looked out, she placed her left hand on Dylan's shoulder as she reached down taking off her heels from the night before knowing they were going to walk. She held them with two fingers, dangling, as they made their way down the pier.

"You remember the last time we walked down this pier?" Dylan said looking straight ahead.

Brenda smiled, "I do. You wanted to get back together with me." She sighed remembering going fishing with him that day, it still was on the list as the best times she had had that year, "I said we were better as friends." she regretted that for a long time.

Dylan nodded and glanced at her, "Things sure changed over the years." he joked, thinking about how many times they had those close encounters over the time in college, coming back together a few times as well over the years to follow. Brenda and Dylan were good friends, the closest of friends, but it was always more.

Brenda laughed lightly she shrugged, " And…some things stay the same too." she looked at him, love burning into his.

"We've been through a lot you and me." Dylan stated truthfully.

Brenda took a deep breath, "That we have."

They had walked in silence, stealing glances from one another. They had come to the end of the pier, she dropped her heels to the wooden floor. She rested her hands on the railing looking into the ocean. The pier was vacant this early in the morning, peaceful. All you heard was the waves crashing onto the beach from a distance. Seagulls singing above as they looked below for breakfast.

"These past couple days have been amazing with you Bren." He leaned his elbows on the railing taking in the view as well. He looked over at her, staring at the beauty in her face. Flawless skin, free of makeup.

She looked at him, "Yeah…they have." she said simply. It was quiet between the two of them. A comfortable silence as they looked into each other's eyes. "So." she changed the tone, "Why did you bring me here…obviously it's not to go fishing." She smiled as she turned towards him.

He chuckled and shook his head as he stood straight up turning his body towards hers too, "No not to go fishing." he repeated. "I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anybody. I'm so tired of mistakes and misunderstandings, the wrong turns and lost second chances. I never stopped loving you Bren, not then and certainly not now." Brenda looked deep into his eyes, listening to the words coming from this man she had always loved as well. There were so many times she wished she hadn't, but the truth was, she didn't know how to live life without loving him. From the moment she met him, he had consumed every part of her heart.

"I never stopped loving you too Dylan." she said quietly.

"I know why you turned me down two years ago in London. I don't know why I figured I could just show up at your door after everything I had put you through and just expect you to take me back."

Brenda sighed, "Dylan." she looked up at him, "I know you didn't come to me on the rebound. I knew after the fact that wasn't the case at all but by the time I figured it out, it was too late." She looked down again.

Dylan took his finger bringing it to her chin as he gently made her look at him, "I should have told you then what I'm about to tell you now, god I should have told you from the beginning, I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you Brenda because you are it for me, I'd cross the world just to hold your hand, you know that." Dylan dropped his hand from her chin and breathed out. Dylan reached into his hoodie pocket. He took a knee and opened the box towards her. Tears filled Brenda's eyes quickly as both hands covered her mouth seeing her ring again, the one she saw two years ago that haunted her dreams when she said no to him. "The day I met you, I found my missing piece. You complete me and make me a better person." Dylan quoted Robert Browning, "All my soul follows you, love encircles you, and I live in being yours." Brenda dropped her hands and looked into his soul, "Marry me Bren?"

Her head tilted to the side, tears falling from her eyes, "Dylan." she breathed.

He smiled at her, "I'm not going to take no for an answer this time."

She smiled through her tears, as she nodded, "Yes." she said clear as day.

Dylan took the 3 carat vintage paved princess cut ring out of the box and slide it on her left ring finger. He got up off off his knee. Brenda hands came to his face as their mouths collided, meeting in the middle. His fingers dug into Brenda's hair as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into him. Dylan's tongue strokes hers, tasting her as she brushes hers softly again his. This kiss feels different, it's an urgent, desperate need. They pull away from each other, as Dylan's nose rubs up against hers. No words were spoken, just two souls connecting as one, fire and love burning between them. They kiss again, and this time, it feels more familiar. They know exactly how they fit together, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, the pressure of his lips on hers, their bodies firmly against each other. They had each other memorized by now. Brenda's hand, her ring shined bright moved to the back of Dylan's head pulling him closer like it was even possible. Their lips still attached as they hungrily devoured each other. They pulled away from each other slowly knowing they had been at it for a while. Brenda picked up her shoes, his arm wrapped around her tightly as they made their way back to the car down the pier, both knowing they had a wedding to get ready for.

Brenda knocked on Kelly and Brandon's bedroom door. Her hair in an up do that only a professional could accomplish and her face made up beautifully. She peaked her head in and smiled as she saw Kelly standing in front of a full length mirror admiring herself in her wedding dress. Donna was ruffling out her train at her feet. "Can I come in?" she announced herself.

Kelly turned to look at her with a breathtaking smile, "Of course…I was wondering where you disappeared too." Brenda came into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"The limos here, your mom sent me up to let you know. Kelly you look beautiful." Brenda breathed looking at her friend and soon to be sister in law.

"Thanks." she looked down shyly, "You look gorgeous too."

Brenda smiled at her, "You ready?"

Kelly looked into her eyes, nothing but pure readiness showing back, she took a deep breath, "I'm so ready." she breathed.

"It's about damn time." Brenda answered, she embraced her softly not wanting to ruin her dress or any of the primping Kelly had been doing all morning.

"Oh my god Bren." Donna stared at Kelly's back where her hands came around her. As Kelly and Brenda came apart she moved grabbing her left hand.

"Oh…yeah…that happened." Brenda laughed as she held her hand out for the girls to see.

Kelly grabbed her hand, "Oh my god Brenda…when?" she looked into her eyes.

"This morning." Brenda said back shyly. "We didn't want to make a big deal yet. It's your wedding day."

Kelly smiled, "It is…but this is amazing." her voice squealed, "It is gorgeous…you weren't kidding." they all stared down at it.

Donna bit her fist, "Oh Bren…where…tell us all about it."

Brenda laughed, "I'll tell you later, you my friend are getting married in 35 minutes." her attention went back to Kelly.

Kelly nodded knowing she was right, as they made their way towards the bedroom door, Kelly grabbed Brenda's hand, "Congratulations…I'm so happy for you." she said sincerely.

Brenda nodded, "I know and thanks." all three girls held hands as they made their way out the door to head over to the church.

Brandon nervously fiddled with his tie and then he brushed down the front of his tux as he looked at himself in the mirror in the grooms room in the front of the church.

Dylan struggled to tie his tux tie, "Where is Bren? She is the only one that can tie this thing for me." Dylan said out loud getting the attention of all of the guys in the room, including Jim.

"Donna texted me a couple minutes ago, they just got here." David said with a smile.

"So…you and Bren huh?" Steve chimed in.

Dylan looked at him curiously, "What?" he questioned.

"You know…doing the nasty again?" he continued.

Dylan looked at Brandon quickly and then both boys looked at Jim. Jim's eyes got wide for a moment and pursed his lips together, he thought Steve was rather amusing.

"Ah I think what Steve means Dylan…is we all saw Brenda leave with you last night. So when I called Kelly this morning and Brenda wasn't in her room…we all figured she went to the hotel with you."

Dylan sighed, uncomfortable, so much for sneaking out. "Ummm…yeah, I brought her to your house this morning." His eyes flickered to Jim's again as he tried to tie his tie again. He fumbled with it nervously.

A knock broke the awkwardness, as Brenda peaked her head in with her eyes closed, "Everyone decent?"

Brandon smiled, "Yeah…come in Bren." she came in and closed the door behind her, as she turned to face the boys, all eyes were on her.

"What did I miss?" she laughed uncomfortably noticing Dylan nervously trying to tie is tie. She walked over to him and began helping him. Everyone watched them, wide smiles spreading across their faces.

"We were just talking about you and Dylan doing…" Steve began.

"Steve…no." Brandon shook his head.

"Thank god you're here." Dylan whispered as he stood up straight referring to the chatter, not the tie.

"You never were good at tying these things were you? What did you do all those years without me?" Brenda said as a joke

Dylan smiled down at her, hearing the hidden meaning in those words, "I have no idea."

She finished and brushed down his tux, "There…looks good."

"Thanks Bren."

"Brandon…you look so handsome." She made her way over and hugged him tightly. "I just wanted to peak in and tell you I love you, you ready for this?" She leaned out smiling at her brother.

"So ready." he said confidently.

"Hm…Kelly said the same thing. Good sign." she joked and laughed as she looked around the room. "What's with all of you?"

"What's with this huge ring on your finger?" Brandon grabbed her left hand looking down at it, he had noticed as soon as started with the tie.

Brenda looked at Dylan and shook her head. "You all are relentless you know this right, you're no better than the girls."

Steve got up, "Woah woah woah…you mean you aren't just doing the nasty again, like a wedding hookup?"

"Excuse me?" Brenda said surprised. She looked at her father who by now was chuckling.

"My God Steve." Dylan sighed. "Please shut up." He walked over to Brenda, wrapping his arm around her waist she cuddled into him, "I asked Brenda to marry me." Dylan said honestly, knowing that even though they discussed not making any kind of announcement on the way from the pier, the cat was out of the bag.

The room stared in shock, "Well…bout damn time." Brandon smiled going in and hugging his sister tenderly and then moved to Dylan. They patted each others backs before moving apart.

The rest of the room congratulated them, Dylan receiving a firm accepting handshake from Jim even. Brenda went to meet up with the girls.

The guys walked out of the grooms room and stood at the alter. The music began and one at a time the girls walked down the aisle. Brenda was last of the bridesmaids, her eyes only were on Dylan's. As Brandon and Kelly recited their vows to one another, he watched Brenda wipe a tear from her eye. He smiled a soft smile at her as her eyes met his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said breaking their stare. "You may kiss your bride." he said with a smile. Brenda and Dylan watched Brandon and Kelly meet in the middle as their lips tenderly sealed the deal. Kelly smiled as Brandon brought her tighter into him. His lips hitting her cheek.

"May I be the first to introduce, Mr. & Mrs. Brandon Walsh." the crowd erupted in cheers. Brandon kissed his wife again taking her hand as they began their way down the aisle. Brenda linked arms with Dylan as they followed behind along with the rest of the wedding party.

The reception was in full swing. Dylan and Brenda had given heart felt speeches much like the ones at the rehearsal dinner. The ballroom decorated with white linens, flowers and candles. it finally happened, Brandon and Kelly were married. Brenda, Dylan, Brandon, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Janet, Andrea, Jessie and Valerie stood in front of the main table as they watched their families and friends dance. A server came by with champagne as they each grabbed one.

Valerie leaned into Brenda, "I can't believe Eric came. He got so much hotter." Valerie said out loud referring to Brandon and Brenda's cousin from Minnesota. "Is he single?"

Dylan chuckled before Brenda answered, "Didn't you lose your virginity to him?" she asked amused.

Valerie laughed, "I did." she nodded her head proudly.

"Him and his wife separated last year." Brandon said proudly, "Just sayin." the group laughed.

"Well then…excuse me. What's a wedding without a wedding hookup?"

"That's what I was saying…see Val knows…she's like the female version of me." Steve said wholeheartedly.

"Well…that's a scary thought." Brenda said with humor in her voice as they watched Valerie leave the group to see if good ol Eric remembered her. His face lit up when he saw her.

Kelly spoke taking the attention back to them, "I just wanted to tell you all how much I love you. Brandon and I are so happy that you could all be here to celebrate our special day with us." She held her glass out. "To our friendship."

The gang all brought their glasses together, "To our friendship." everyone said in unison as they clinked there flutes together.

"Now that you and Dylan are getting married, are you guys gonna stick around here for awhile?" Donna asked interested.

Brenda smiled as Dylan wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed the back of her head.

"Actually, Dylan and I have decided to stick around…we are seeing a couple houses next week right here in Beverly Hills." Brenda answered truthfully. They had talked about what was next after leaving the pier, on their way back from Manhattan Beach. Dylan had made the call about potential houses after Brenda had met up with the girls at the Walsh house. He had filled her in before the reception.

"Yay." Donna moved towards her embracing her tightly, "I am so happy for you both." she leaned away looking at the group, "I feel like everyone is finally where they are suppose to be." the gang nodded all agreeing.

"Well Mrs. Walsh…may I have this dance?" Brandon set his champagne down grabbing her hand pulling her to join the dancing, he spun her before pulling her against him. The group split up and joined them.

Brenda smiled up at Dylan, "Soon…that will be us." he said with a smirk.

Brenda nodded, it still felt like a dream still, with all the wedding stuff, it hadn't quite set in. She was marrying Dylan. "I can't wait." Brenda whispered turning in his arms. She encircled him around the waist hugging him tightly. She looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers. He leaned down taking his lips gently into hers.

"What do you say we show them how this is done?" he said referring to the dancing grabbing her hand.

"Lead the way…baby." He smirked at her, liking the way it sounded. She hadn't said it to him since being back in Beverly Hills and it felt right. It felt like the before, it felt normal and natural. She allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor with everyone else.

A fast song was playing as the gang danced in a tight circle. Brenda looked around the group. Her brother even dancing, one arm around his bride, the other waving his arm to the music. Her eyes went to Steve, he was getting down holding Janet around the waist tightly. Donna and David were dancing fast as they held hands, they still had the moves, especially David. Andrea singing along with the music as Jesse tried to keep up with her, Valerie moving her ass against Eric which made Brenda laugh. The gang was all here, our families behind us celebrating.

"Celebration." sang Kool & the Gang. "Let's all celebrate and have a good time."

Brenda looked at Dylan, her smile wide, as he moved freely as he danced next to her. Her eyes then looked at Brandon. His eyes met hers, She didn't think she had ever seen Brandon this happy before. He winked at her and suddenly she flashed back to when they had first moved here. Talking in his room, wondering if they were going to make it here. She felt Dylan enclose his arms around her. He swayed his center against her rear grinding her, bringing his face in the crook of her neck as things slowed down, he sang to her in her ear. She smiled, hearing the song, the gang sang along some loudly, some mouthing the words as they danced together still in a circle, the song holding a deeper meaning for them all.

 _ **You'll always be a part of me**_

 _ **I'm part of you indefinitely**_

 _ **Boy don't you know you can't escape me**_

 _ **Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**_

 _ **And we'll linger on**_

 _ **Time can't erase a feeling this strong**_

 _ **No way you're never gonna shake me**_

Brenda turned quickly in Dylan's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. His forehead rested against hers. "Ooo darling…cause you'll always be my baby." Brenda whispered against his lips. Dylan smiled moving his lips to enclose hers. Brenda moved her head to the side as she deepened the kiss. She felt Dylan lift her off her feet as he slowly spun her in a half circle, keeping his lips against hers. She threw her head back and laughed as the room spun. As her feet felt the ground again, she felt the circle of their friends enclose them in a group hug. Her and Brandon _had_ made it here, and everything was exactly as it should be. Brandon and Kelly had finally gotten married, after three proposals. Her and Dylan would be married soon too. Maybe the future held kids for them, maybe it held trotting the globe, they didn't know. But what they did know was their sixteen year old hearts had fallen in love with each other and at 28, twelve years later, it was about damn time they got it right. No matter who came between them, no matter how many years had past apart, they were always with one another and now was the beginning of their real journey.

 _So the conclusion to Always be my Baby. I hope no one is upset the wedding was sort of summarized. Brenda and Dylan already did good speeches at the rehearsal and this wasn't a BK story so I didn't go into vows etc. Hope you liked it. I wanted it to be like the actual ending in season 10, but how it should have been. But I did love them all dancing together like that. All hugging in a group. It was a good part. Minus the obvious, clears throat KD. Brandon and Kelly should have ended that show off with a wedding like this. It felt rushed but I still hope you enjoyed it. Hit review! On to update my other stories now. Thanks everyone!_


End file.
